I Love Heero
by Little Demon1
Summary: t.v. series type. (ne one seen queer as folk?) LOL Heero looks for love in all the wrong places, Quatre wishes he would just open his eyes and smell the fruit..really.. pg13 for now yaoi 2x5 3xS 4x1 1x..? please R+R!


I Love Heero  
  
Episode: 1  
  
Authers notes: I did this in a "wanna be t.v. searies" type so, if things get too confusing, remember, i wanted it to be read like you're reading a ....awe, fuck it. If it's confusing IM me or something.  
  
Warning: this is rated NC-17. Which means that if you're under 17 you shouldnt read it. maybe because there is lots of adult shit in this fic..i dont know, you'll just have to find out.  
  
A teenaged boy stoood out side a suberban sized house. He taped his yellow sniker clad foot on the ground and looked at his wrist watch. He blew unruley bangs from his eyes. "Hey! Duo! You comming any time soon or am i gonna leave you?" He called into the open door.  
  
"'Ch! Hold your horses will ya?" There is some scrambling noises and soon a meadium boy steped out from the door way with a slice of pizza stuck in his mouth. "Mumph...hm?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Humm..." Duo held up a set of keys and he took them and Duo strugled to put on a night coat. "Thanks." He took the pizza out of his mouth and shut the door.  
  
"Where's Wufei at?"  
  
"he had to finish up some stuff at the office. He's meeting us at the theater."  
  
"Right." He pulled out his car keys from his denem jean pocket, opened the car door, and got in. Duo sat down in the car and flung his three foot braid over his shoulder and shut the door. "Why don't you cut that thing?"  
  
"'Cus Duo Maxwell wouldn't be Duo Maxwell without the beautiful Chestnut braid." Duo stroked his bangs back to the base of the braid. "And if I did, i would look like a brown headed Quatre..."  
  
"Heaven forbid..."  
  
"Just drive." Duo straped his seatbelt and smiled back at Him.  
  
"what?"  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering...Why don't you just get that brown 'mop' what you call hair cut?" He pulled out of the drive way and glared at his pasenger. Cobalt blue eyes bruned into the vilot eyes of the grining american.  
  
"Because Heero Yuy wouldn't be Heero Yuy without his Burnt Umber 'MOP'. And besides, all you 'American's care about is how you look."  
  
"Do not!" Duo sat back in his seat and smoothed out his black coat sleve. "is this coat the right texture for the night?"  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Just kidding! Heero...'Ch. Always so ...Techenal. ALl you Japs are the same..." Duo changed his tone to become more deeper. "...Everything has to be perfect."  
  
"Does not. And i would prefure to be called Japanese."  
  
"See!"  
  
"Ah, ha, ha ha..Shut up before I hog tie you and through you in the trunk."  
  
"That wouldn't be nice..." Duo turned in his seat and looked at the birht lights flash by. "And you wouldn't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I would sue you for viloating my 14th admendment."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The right to be a human."  
  
"No it's not! And you're supposed to be a lawer?" Heero stoped at a red light and turned on the window wipers.  
  
"Okay then..What is it?"  
  
"Hmm...It's an extention of the first 10 admendments to the United States Constitution. It makes them apply to the states." The light changed green and Heero turned the corner. "it's also where a state can't deperive a person of life, liverty or property without due process."  
  
"That's where I'll get you."  
  
"Hu?" Heero whiped his head to looked at Duo, who was grining even more while sucing on the end of his braid.  
  
"Liberty...Such a small word, lots of meaning."  
  
"Oh, Shut up!" Heer pulled into the parking lot of the theater. "Hey, there's Quatre's car."  
  
"Park next to it."  
  
"I am, baka."  
  
"okay, okay..." Duo undid his seat bealt and grabed an umprella from the back of the car. "Ha! got it first! Now who's the baka?" Heero shut his door and locked it. "Hu?" Duo tryed the door knob and the alarm was engaged. Heero stood under the rafters and watched what Duo would do. "Damnit...that prick." Duo unlocked the door and imedantly the car alarm sounded and everyone's head turned. Heero smiled.  
  
"Hey! Someone's trying to steal my car!" Heero shouted and securty ran outside. "Stop him! There!" Heero pointed and just as Duo was getting out of the car. Securty ran to get him, Duo turned around.  
  
"Oh, shit..." Just then a blond boy walks outside the teheater and sees all the comotion.  
  
"Heero?" Heero turns around.  
  
"Hey, you're just in time to see the good part." He points to Duo with his hands raised and securty with there guns drawn.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"Quatre, wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Okay, you can stop them."  
  
"HEERO!!!" Quatre whips around and runs out onto the asphalt. "Stop! Please, He's my friend..." The securty people look up and Duo turns his head around to peer at Quatre.  
  
"Sir. Is this your car?" "Hmm..no...But it belongs to him. He rode in with him." Quatre pointed back at Heero, standing under the rafters with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"So, why is he just standing there?"  
  
"Because he's a dumb ass and wanted to do this to me~" Duo growled at the heavy set man, who held him tight against Quatre's car.  
  
"It's okay!" Heero called and waved. The securty personal twitched.  
  
"Hmm...could you be so kind and get off my car...You're making a dent..." The people still didn't move. "Hey! You're making a dent in my car!" Quatre yelled and they pelled Duo off the car.  
  
"Sorry sir." The heavy set man said.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Wufei!" Duo turned and knocked the guy in his jaw with his elbow. "Oops...Wufei! Heero's an asshole!" Wufei continued to walk twards them.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Heero called securty on me."  
  
"Why ?" Wufei stood infront of Duo and started to rub his arms.  
  
"How should I know?" Quatre clears his throught and Wufei wraps an arm around Duo's waist. They walk under the rafters and buy there tickets. "What are we watching?" Duo asks as they enter the theater and choose there seats.  
  
"Cyborg Police." Heero answers and sits in the middle row.  
  
What's that about?" Duo nudges Heero.  
  
"Hmm...Orphans..."  
  
"Really? Okay." Quatre leans over to Wufei.  
  
"I thought this was about cyborg police eating aliens..."  
  
"Shh...Don't tell Duo that."  
  
"Don't tell me waht?" Duo leans on Wufei's shoulder.  
  
Ah..." Wufei twitches. "...That Heero's going out again!"  
  
"He is?!" Duo turns to Heero.  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes..." Wufei winks at Heero.  
  
"Oh! Oh, yeah, her..."  
  
"Where did you meeth her?" Duo asks  
  
"...The coffee shop..."  
  
"No really? WHere did you meet her?"  
  
"...The coffee shop..." Heero scratches the back of his head and sat down next to Quatre.  
  
"You meet a girl in Starbucks?" Duo sat next to Heero. Wufei sits down next to Duo.  
  
"No..." Heero scratched the back of his head again. "In Joe's Cafe..." The lights dem and there is a hush over the theater.  
  
"Owe!" Everyone turns to see a tall middle aged girl with two twist in her hair followed by a tall young man with razor sharp looking bangs. "excuse me..comming thew!" she tiptoed her way thew the isile.  
  
"Hey Trowa! there here!" she waved for him. He followd her lead and then took an empty seat. "whoa! sorry Duo, kinda touched your umm..there.." She said and blushed.  
  
"No problem, Sally..sit here?" Duo pointed to the empty seat next to Trowa  
  
"you're touching what??" Wufei jumped up.  
  
"What? What's he touching?" Heero blinked. Quatre just staired at Duo's arm in front of his face.  
  
"Duo...ah, move your arm..." NO responce, just a bunch of noise from the audince and flying popcorn. then a loud yell as Quatre's teeth sank into tender flesh.  
  
*chibi style*  
  
"Wowuch!" Duo witdrew his arm and tears flowing free and Quatre in a boxing uniforme - spitting out flesh.  
  
*normal*  
  
"What did you do?" Heero looked at Quatre.  
  
"His arm was in my way and I couldnt hold back the temptation!"  
  
"So you bit him?" The guy with rasor sharp bangs leand over Sally.  
  
"Trowa, this is none of your consern."  
  
"SHH!!!!" Everyone in the theater said at once.  
  
"SHUT UP!" QUatre juped up and yelled down at the people in the theater. Heero tuged on Quatre's shirt. He sat down. The screen went black and Everyone became silent as if someone hit the mute botton. A picture of a metal man came on and blew a grnade into a short fat pink ... Thing ... Duo's jaw droped and he leaned over Wufei.  
  
"Is this an an orphins dream?"  
  
"Hmm...Yeah Duo." Wufei pulled Duo to him and layed his head on his shoulder. Heero looked over at them and then back at Quatre, mimmiking a gagging look.  
  
.:-:. .:-:. Half an hour later .:-:. .:-:.  
  
"Hey! This has nothing to do with orphins! You asses lied to me!"  
  
"No, no...that pink oompa looking like thing don't have a mommey now...or are they unasex?" Quatre pointed.  
  
"This movie sucks! Let's go!" Duo stood up.  
  
"Yes! Leave!" The crowd of people chucked empty candy boxes and popcorn at him. Duo stood there. Wufei, Heero, Quatre, Sally, and Trowa looked at him.  
  
"What?" They all asked at onec. "You don't expect us to come too?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
*Later on that night*  
  
"I cant beleive that!" Duo took a sip of his cafe Latte. "Totaly blown off..."  
  
"It's okay...I mean, Heero took care of it." Quatre daped his mouth off on his napkin.  
  
"With a little of my help..." Trowa glared at them with his visable green eye.  
  
"Yeah..." They looked over at Duo. "What? Ah, I did help too!"  
  
"Ah..."  
  
*chibi style re-enactment*  
  
Duo ran out of the theater. Shortly after, a mob of people came bursting thew the doors. Duo ran out into the parking lot, justmed up on a ar and held out his hands while yelling: "Stop!" They all stopped. He then yell out: "Duo says:...Jump!" They all jumped. He grinned and yelled out: "Look!" and pointed. There heads all foloowed his finger and you see Trowa flip off the roof and down behnd the mob. Duo jumped down from the car and scrambled off.  
  
*normal*  
  
"See...?"  
  
"Yeah..." They all knoded there heads.  
  
"That's when Trowa came in." Quatre sighed.  
  
"Yeah! He landed right..."  
  
"Right on Heero's Head!" Sally threw her head back, laughing.  
  
"Then Wufei showed up..."  
  
"Swinging his broom stick n all!" Sally continued to laugh.  
  
"Yeah! He knocked Heero in the head right after Trowa rolled off him." Duo nearly chocked on his latte as he said it. Quatre maintained a stone look on his face. "Awe, 'comeon Quatre! Heero and Wufe's not that injored..."  
  
"Heero flew back, Knocking Wufei in the jaw with his foot...do you know what it's like to get droped kicked in your jaw by him? Quatre asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Duo said rubbing his jaw. "But still. Im not worried..."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
A white room with two single beds are seen with a constant 'beep' Then there is breathing sounds, and an ivy drop is shown up in close cramra prespective. Then a close up shot of eye lashes and ten a thin blue eye cracking open. Awakining into a new world...or a new hospitle room.  
  
back...  
  
"...Yeah..." they all bow there head in silence.  
  
"Well..." Duo stood up, flining his coat over his shoulder. "While the night's young, who wants to play a game of pool?"  
  
"Oh, I'm up for that!" Sally stood up.  
  
"whatever she's doing..." Trowa pointed to her.  
  
"....You guys are pathetic!" Quatre sprung up, bumbing the table and spilling coffee everywhere. "Woe..." He sat back down and hubed his thigh. "Like I was saying..." He stood back up. "As long as I dont have to drive."  
  
eairly next morning...  
  
The front shot of a tiney suberban town street is seen. A boy rides by on his bike and toosses a paper into a grassey yard. The camera pans around to show the front of a house, a small dark blue Lumna parked halfway in the garage and a well kept lawn. The door of the house opens and Heero steps out just as the boy rides by on his house and tosses the paper.  
  
*chibi style*  
  
A news paper is flying thew the air and smacks into Heero's forhead. Heero fly's back and tares the paper from his face and jumps up and down gripping the paper tight while shaking a fist at the boy and yelling: "Why do you always do that?!" The poy continues to ride and yells back to Heero: "Sorry Mr. Yuy!"  
  
*Normal*  
  
Heero growles and walks back into the house. He tosses the paper down on his coffee table and combs his fingers thew his hair and pulls up his boxer shorts more. He walks to the kitchen and looks at a tank sitting on the counter top. The tank is filled with gr4een water. Heero taps on the tank and a fish apperars close to the tanks' wall and Heero Grins.  
  
"Hey Fishie..." He opens up a jar of fish flakes and sprinkles some in the water. He sets down the jar andopens the fridge and takes out a carton of Orange juice. Heero dirinks it all and tosses the empty carton in the sink and looks at the clock over the Fire place mantle in the main room. "oh shti! I'm late!" He runs into his room and kicks the corner of his bed, stubing h is toe. "Owe! Ouch! Owe, owe oh!" He grabed hold of his foot and hopped around for a little bit. When He stoped jumping around he made a mad dash for his clothset. Later Heero runds out of his room, fully dressed in his bage pilot uniforme, putting on one last shoe. "Okay okay...Keys!" He jumps up and down thew the main room lookign over the coffee table ofr his keys. He unknownly jumps into a pile of cloths and falls...hitting his head on the corner of the coffe table, sinding the news paper flying thew the air.  
  
Heero watches the pater swore thew the air and hit a dectative tree, knocking it over into a book shelf. The books make a donmoies effect and at the end, come to a ceramic pot. The books knock the pot over and it rolls, and hits the wall and stops as the keys fall out. Heero rubs his head and sighs. He ties his shoe and runs to get his keys. When Heero shuts the door he turns the alarm to his car off and a huge crash is heard in his hourse. He shurgs his shoulders and pulls out of the ddrive ways, parking on the curb. He gets out and checks the mail. He thumbs thew and turns, bumping into a lady. They both fall to the ground. Heero scrambles up and picks up all flying papers.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oh! I'm Really sorry! I'm late for work! I'm sorry I can't help you up right now!" Heero takes off into his car, leaving the lady on the sidewalk, stund. She fixes her white blouse and stands up and smooths out her black skirt. She blinks and looks around.  
  
"He took my magazine!"  
  
At Heero's work...  
  
Heero tiptoes past the bosses office, humming the pink panter theme. He carefully clocks in and sighs as he stores away his time card. "Mr. Yuy!"  
  
"Ah!" heero jumps and stairs into cole black eyes and he nervesul brushes back the bang hat fell in his eyes. "Ah, Mr. Simpsoin..." Heero steped back.  
  
"you're late."  
  
"I know, and I can explain!" Heero said, steping forward. Mr. Simpson just looked at him. "Ah, you see..."  
  
"You were out with that...Mr. Maxwell and Winner again wernt you?"  
  
"No! No, i was...ah..."  
  
"Right, get to work, explain on your own time." Mr. Simpson pointed and Heero scrambled off.  
  
Heero sat in the cocpit of a small bomber. He ran over tests and figured there was a problem with the seat. It kept on jiggling as he twisted. He took out his wrinch and bend down and started to tighten bolts when a guy with blond hair poped up over Heero's head.  
  
"Hey Heero."  
  
"Holy Hell!" Heero droped the wrinched and staired up at him.  
  
"Jummpy eh?" The guy jumped in the seat behind Heero. "Well, I have some news that will help ya."  
  
"Oh? Heero said, picking up his wrinch. "What is it this time Gene? April is getting it on in Spring Shutters?" "No! Nothing like that..."  
  
"Good because Last time, we showed up at the bar and nothing was going on." Heero continued to tighten up some bolts.  
  
"Yeah, well..." Gene pulled out a picture. "See this?" He shoved it infront of Heero's face.  
  
"No, it's too close..." Heero took the picture from him. "Ah, who is this?"  
  
"Lucey." Gene snached the picture from him. Heero bent to tighten up some bolts. "I have a date with her this friday night..im taking her to the Green House Cafe. I remember her telling me she never been to a cafe.." "Ah, and WHY are you telling me this if I cant have her?" Heero asked, tapping his wrench on the seat and narrowing his eyes at his brown eyed friend. "To rub all your other 'miss fourtins' in!" "verry funny!" Heero said and chucked the wrench at him, almost knocking Gene in the skull.  
  
*back at Quatre's house*  
  
Sally and Trowa are sitting in the dinning room, reading the morning paper. Duo is kicked back agains the wall, sitting on a bar stool, picking little red and brown squares out of a dark blue dish on the counter top, then flicking them in the air and catching them with his mouth. Quatre is standing on the other side of the counter, leaning on his elbow and proping his chin up on his hand, watching Duo. An smirk creeps up on the fair skined boy.  
  
"Think I should tell him he's eating my cat's food?" Quatre asked Sally. Sally looked at him and grinned.  
  
"Let's see if he's smart enough..." She stood up and reached under the sink for a red and white box. She opened the box and pored more of the square chunks in the bowle and sat the box next to the cat's dish. Duo picked up the box and looked at it.  
  
"Oh! That's what it is!" Duo sweatdroped and scratched the back of his head. "That's why the cat is always eating this when i come over!"  
  
"No Duo, you're always eating it when you come over." Trow said and picked up the dish andtook the box from him. Duo turned to Wufei, who was putting away grocies from the brown bags and said,  
  
"We need to get some of that!"  
  
Later on that day...  
  
Heero stped out of his dark blue Lumna with the papers he grabed eairler. He thumbed thew them again as he walked to his door when he knoticed noe of them were in his name, unstead it was in Karens' name. "Karen?" Heero said, and stuck his key in the door knob. He pushed open his door and stped inside and tossed the papers down on the what would be coffee table if there wasnt so much junk clutering it. He left his keys in the door and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge nd took out a carton of oarnge juice and shook it, shruged his houlders and opned it and drank the few drops that was in there then tossed it into the trash. He went over to his fish and tapped on the glass. "Fishie!" He chuckled a little and walke doff. He picked up the tiped over lamp and realized his book shelf was knocked over. He sighed and turned to the knock on his door ways.  
  
"Hi, ah..Heero?"  
  
" Yes? How do you-" She held up Heero's mail.  
  
"I think you have mine?" She raised her eyebrown and placed a hand on her hip.  
  
"Ah, i sure do..." Heero looked around, trying to figure out where he placed the girls mail. He spotted to coffe table. "Ah!" He pointed and dove over to get it. SHe raised her other eyebrow.  
  
"Whoa...I can tell you dont have a woman around the house.."  
  
"Hey, I dont tell you how to live, and besides...My book shelf fell over this morning , as i was leaving for work."  
  
"Ah, so, too busy to put the books back up?"  
  
"No..." Heero stood there looking at the lady in the white blouse and shoulder lenth red hair. "You're the one i pumped into eailer hu?" She knoded and sighed.  
  
"Tell you what hot shot...You take me out to dinner tonight, and ill forget about the scrape on my elbow you left..." heero stood there holding her mail. SHe took it and turned on her heal and toosed his mail on the table by the door and stroled out. "Be ready at 7" With that, sh pulled out his keys, tossed them to him and shut his door. Heero stood there for a few seconds and then rushed to the phone.  
  
Quatre's house  
  
Duo is kicking back in Quatre's house in the faimly room, flipping threw channels. So far, nothing's on. He even thought the home shopping network looked fasinating...When the phone rang. Duo droped the remote and jumped up yelling to everyone "I got it!" He fliped over the back of the coutch and scrampled out of the family room and ran into the wall where the phone was hanging. Duo shook his head, possibly to get trid of the stars he seen, and answered the phone with a smooth "Winner's morge! You stab 'em! We'll slab 'em!" Trowa thumbed him on the back of the head as he walked by and sat down next to Sally. Wufie looked at Duo wired and Duo grined.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh! Hi ya Heero! What'cha doin'?"  
  
"Sitting here..." Heero said as he walked passed his coutch.  
  
"Ah, so, why don't you come over to Quatre's?" Duo blew a kiss at Wufei. "Im dying to see you again! I just miss you..."  
  
"eheh...Shut up, where's Quatre?"  
  
"Ah, he's sitting on the floor pettingthe cat. Hey! That reminds me, did you know that small blue bowle of the brown and red square chunks is cat food?"  
  
"Yes, Duo, I knew that.." "Because it was cute to see you pop a dosen in yor mouth before you got sick of them..."  
  
"ha ha, whatever..." Duo looked at Quatre and sat the phone down. "He wants you..." Duo said in a eexual tone. You could hear Heero on the other end yelling death threats. Duo turned and Yelled back, "I love you too!" Quatre shook his head an dpicked the phone up.  
  
"Yes Heero...?"  
  
"Ah, just hte person I wanted to See...Er...Talk to."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I got a date tonight!"  
  
"eheh, with hwo?" You can hear the shake in Quatre's voice.  
  
"Karen....She brought me my mail...after I bumbed into her this morning..." "Oh, oka...congratulations Heero..." Quatre twisted his finger in the phone corde. Wufei rose his eyebrow. Duo shuged his shoulder. Sally leaned over to Trowa and wispered and he shook his head. Quatre sighed and hung the phone up, let his hand fall to his side and styed looking at the phone for a second, bun long enough to tell he was feeling something. Duo knew right away, and was the first to speek out.  
  
"Ah, Quatre, he'll find out....adventualy..."  
  
"Wha?" Quatrue turned around to him, stunned.  
  
"eheh...nevermind." Duo leaned on Wufei. Wufei pulled Duo onto his lap and started to kiss him. Quatre blushed and turned away. He started to walk down the hall when the phone rang again. Quatre turned around and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Quatre, this is Sindy...Is Heero there?"  
  
"No, Heero don't live here Sindy, why do you keep calling him anyways?"  
  
"Because! I can't wait til i can feel his buns in bed--" Quatre hung up the phone and turned to everyone.  
  
"If she calls again, tell her Heero died..."  
  
"Alright..." Trowa said and Duo thew up a thumps up. Quatre turned and walked back down the hall and opned the door to the basement, flicked on the light and walked down.  
  
TBC...  
  
Hey, what do you think? are they all OCC? email me at SilverNuDemon@aol.com and tell me so i can update more sooner..that is, if you think i should. if not, just tell me to quit while im ahead! ha ha..ne ways the next episode will take off at the beggining of Heero's date with Karen. dont worrie, i wont have TOO much add in's. 


End file.
